Truth or Dare
by liveforDBZ
Summary: What happens when a group of 20 year olds play Truth or Dare? What will it lead to? OneShot SEQUEL NOW POSTED!
1. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Sadly. I do not own Pan, Bra, Trunks, Goten, Uub, Marron, Paris, or anyone else mentioned in this fic. I only own Jason, Jordan and Zack.**

**AGES**

**Pan – 18**

**Bra – 19**

**Trunks – 24**

**Goten – 23**

**Uub – 22**

**Marron – 22**

**Paris – 22**

**Jordan – 20**

**Zack – 24**

**Jason – 23**

"**Speaking"**

'**Thinking'**

**::Bond Talk::**

**Oh and – Jordan is a girl...just to clear that up and onward we go!**

Truth or Dare

"Pan!" Bra ran towards the girl standing in her driveway and hugged her. "I haven't seen you in so long! How have you been?!"

"Bra..." Pan wheezed, trying her best to get air into her lungs, unsuccessfully. "I can't breath! Air! Need Air!"

"What?" Bra said, confused. All she had heard was: 'Ba ca eeth...r...ee r'. She let go of Pan who, on cue, hunched over, breathing heavily.

"Oh." Bra said as she watched the poor girl gasp for air, "sorry."

xxxxxxxx

Pan, Bra, Trunks and Goten stood back to admire their work. They were in the basement of the CC in the right wing.

When you entered the bottom right wing, you would be faced with the first and main room. It was a circular room with 8 doors leading out of it. Five of the doors led to huge bedrooms, each with a huge bathroom and just as big walk-in closet. The sixth door led to a kitchen, complete with enough food to last an average Saiyan a week. The last door led to a living room with a TV.

Bowls and bowls of chips and other snacks were set up in the middle of the living room. All of the furniture was pushed up to the walls, making space in the middle (around the snacks) for an open space which was now covered in pillows.

"Hey hey hey." Someone said from behind the young Saiyans. None of them turned. They already knew who it was based on his voice and his ki. It was Jason and, judging by the amount of kis that could be felt, Jordan, Zack, Uub, Marron and Paris weren't far behind.

Bra, Goten and Trunks left the room to go and greet their friends. Pan stayed behind, not budging, thinking.

'I hate Zack, Jason, Marron and Paris! They are so...Urg! Jason and Zack are always so horny! Coming up to me and touching me...I hate those pigs. And then there's Paris. She knows Goten and Bra are in love and that Goten broke up with her for Bra and yet she still bothers them! And then there's Marron...she's the worst! Always all 'Lets go to bed Trunks' and 'Trunks, I love you'. Trunks this and Trunks that! Grrr. She better keep her hands to herself tonight if she knows what's good for her. Dende I hate her. Trunks is mine! Well...maybe not yet...but he will be! Soon...very soon...'

"Pan?" Trunks came back into the room, tearing Pan out of her thoughts. "Aren't you going to go and say hi?"

"Yeah." Pan turned and, just to make Marron mad, slipped her had around Trunks's waist. Trunks – not thinking anything of it – slipped his arm around Pan's waist and lead her to the others.

When they entered the main room, Marron got a sight of the position Pan and Trunks were in, huffed, and looked away.

Pan, now that she had gotten what she had wanted (to make Marron mad), tried to pull away from Trunks but he just pulled her back to him with a renewed force.

'Why am I doing this?' Trunks asked himself, 'It just feels so right.'

Pan – not being the blushing type – just smiled as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Hey! Jord!" Jordan turned away from Uub and looked around, her long, brown hair flying around, to look for who had called her name. Seeing Pan smiling at her, she put up a finger as if to say "one second" and turned beck to Uub. After a quick kiss on the cheek, she walked over to Pan, moving her hips seductively, knowing Uub was watching.

"Hey Pan! Trunks! You two finally going out? It's about time. I always knew you would make a cute couple!" As if on cue, Trunks stiffened, mumbled something, and went to go talk to Uub – who was still watching Jordan.

"No...We're not going out...yet." Pan finished with a smirk. Jordan laughed.

"It better be soon, I'm getting tired of waiting." Pan laughed.

"Oh? And what about you and Uub?"

"Like you said...soon, but we're not going out...yet."

Pan smiled. Jordan was her best friend besides Bra. Speaking of Bra...where was she? Pan scanned the room. Zack and Jason were talking, Uub and Trunks were talking, and Marron and Paris were talking. That left Goten and Bra. Where were they?

At that moment, Bra and Goten came back into the room, arms full of movies, games, cards, and, of course, more snacks.

xxxxxxxx

Two movies, ten bowls of snacks, and 3 games later, Pan, Bra, Jordan, Trunks, Uub, Goten, Jason, Zack, Marron and Paris sat in a circle on the pillowed floor of the living room. Bra, Jordan, Uub, Goten, Jason, Zack, Marron and Paris watched with great interest as Pan and Trunks decked it out for the win in this game of strip poker.

Everyone was down to their underwear except Pan and Trunks, who still had one article of clothing on before they joined the rest of the young adults in their under garments: their shirts.

"You first boxer-boy."

"Ladies first Pan-Chan." Pan gritted her teeth as she laid down her three aces.

Trunks smiled. "Take it off Pan-Chan..." he put down his cards "...Straight."

Pan smirked as an idea came into her head.

She crawled over to Trunks sexily and sat on his waist. She slowly removed her top to reveal her 32 B breasts covered by a thin, lacy black bra.

She whispered in his ear. "Is that what you wanted?"

Trunks could only nod as Pan went back to her place in the circle.

"Okay...Marron gets to choose the next game." Bra said, forcing a smile. How she hated that girl.

"Truth or Dare!" Marron and Paris squealed. All the Saiyans covered their ears.

Marron started. She wanted to break Pan's pride so bad; she cut right to the chase.

"Pan. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." 'Take your best shot.'

"I dare you to Sing us a song that Paris and I choose."

Pan's eyes went wide. 'you have got to be kidding.'

Everyone snickered.

Pan was led outside to one of the spare bedrooms to learn the song. No matter how much Pan didn't want to do it, she didn't want Marron to get her way. She also had her pride to worry about. She could sing. And she knew it to. She just didn't love to sing so she didn't ever sing well for anyone.

Pan was led back into the living room, with everyone waiting expectantly.

Pan stood at her spot in the circle, sent an evil glare at everyone in the room, just daring them to laugh, and began to sing.

"Boy you're so hard to believe

Just a friend  
That's all I've ever been to you  
Oh just a girl  
Who wants to be the center of your world  
But I ain't got much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you

Chorus:  
I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
You don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love

In my dreams  
I see us both together constantly  
Why can't you see  
This love that's here for you inside of me  
Ohhh  
What do I have to do  
For you to notice this  
You look at her with love  
With me it's just friendship  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you

Chorus:  
I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
You don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love

What do you see in her  
You don't see in me  
Boy you're so hard to believe  
Why do you show her love  
But there's none for me  
Boy you don't make sense to me  
Is it because I don't have much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you

Chorus:  
I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
You don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love

Boy you're so hard to believe"

The room was silent. Everyone's mouths were hanging open at Pan's voice. It was so good.

Pan sat down it her place, and turned to Trunks, pulling everyone out of their trances.

"Trunks. Truth or dare?" the look of surprise on his face was quickly replaced with a smirk.

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Goten for 10 seconds."

That earned a hearty laugh from Zack and Jason.

"With Bra's permission of course. Seeing as how she's Goten's _girlfriend_" Pan exaggerated the word _girlfriend_ and looked strait at Paris.

Bra was laughing pretty hard. She just waved her hand in a manner that said: Go ahead.

Pan smirked. "Then it's settled Goten, Trunks, on the count of three. Three!"

The two boys frowned and, eventually kissed.

"I'll get you for this Panny." Trunks whispered to her.

"Zack" Trunks was going to make this good.

Not wanting to be in a bad position, like everyone else had been so far, Zack chose truth.

"Okay..." Trunks thought for a little bit and then said "If you could get one girl in this room drunk, who would it be?"

Not even having to think about it Zack replied with a simple "Pan."

Trunks gritted his teeth. 'She is mine!' he screamed in his head 'hands off!'

Zack turned to Uub.

Uub, not wanting to end up like Pan, Trunks, and Goten had, also chose truth.

"Do you want Jord?"

Jordan blushed and rested her head on her knees which were pulled up to her chest.

"Yes" Uub looked at his feet trying to gather courage for what he was about to do.

"Jordan. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you feel the same way about me as I do about you?"

Jordan smiled shyly and nodded. "Ya..."

Uub smiled and went over to sit beside her. He put his hand around her waist and she leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Bra" Jordan said.

"Truth."

Bra, who had gotten caught up in the moment with Uub and Jordan, was now sitting with Goten in a similar fashion as Uub and Jordan. She didn't really want to move.

"Are you a virgin?"

Trunks looked up expectantly with that one.

"You better be."

Bra sighed, smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm not a virgin. I lost it to the best thing that could ever happen to me and I will never regret it." Goten kissed the top of her head.

Trunks was about to lunge at Goten when Pan pushed him back down. "They love each other Trunks. Leave it."

Bra sighed contently. "Paris."

"Dare."

"I dare you to give Jason a lap dance."

Paris shrugged, got up, did her dare and sat back down as though it were nothing.

"Jason, truth or Dare?"

"Dare me baby! Dare"

"I dare you to make out with Pan."

'Payback for the girlfriend comment.' She thought.

Pan groaned but made out with Jason none the less.

Trunks hated it. Pan wasn't supposed to be kissing anyone but him. He sighed. He would really have to tell her soon, before she was gone.

"Goten." Jason said.

"Truth."

"You are so boring."

"Oh well." Goten sighed. "Any questions?"

"Do you love my sister?" Trunks blurted.

"Yeah." Goten smiled, kissing bra on the lips.

All of a sudden Jordan perked up and whispered something in Bra's ear. Bra nodded and whispered something in Goten's ear.

He nodded. "Pan."

Pan was bored and wanted to make things interesting. "Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Trunks."

Pan smiled at Jordan, turned, and pounced on Trunks.

The moment their lips met, everything else disappeared. All that mattered to Pan was Trunks, and all that mattered to Trunks was Pan.

Pan ran her tongue across Trunks's bottom lip, begging for entrance. It was granted.

They began in a battle of dominance with their tongues. Pan tangled her hands in Trunks's hair, and Trunks put his hands on her but, lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around Trunks's waist as he carried her out of the room and into one of the many bedrooms attached to the main room, not once breaking the kiss.

Jordan and Uub looked at each other, shrugging and left the room to sleep in another one of the rooms.

Goten and Bra followed suit, turning to see a shocked Jason, Zack, Paris and Marron.

"Goodnight guys." Bra waved, heading off to another one of the rooms with Goten.

Marron turned to the other three.

"This didn't not turn out how I pictured it."

"Ya. Worst party ever." Zack agreed.

"I'm out of here." Jason stood, leaving the room.

"Me too." Zack left behind Jason.

Paris and Marron looked at each other and walked to the last two rooms.

"Goodnight."

xxxxxxxx

Pan rolled over in bed to see a lavender-haired god lying beside her. She snuggled close to his naked chest and buried her head in it.

Trunks wrapped his arms around her petit form, pulling her closer.

"I love you Trunks."

"I love you too, Pan."

**I hope you liked it!**

**My first fic ever...so proud.**

**Review! Review! Please?**

**To sequel or not to sequel?**

**Review! Review!**


	2. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**The sequel – Truth or Dare the Day After is now posted.**

**I know, I know – you never thought I'd do it. Well guess what? I did! So ha!**

**READ IT!  
**

**DO IT!**

**READ IT!**

**- LiveforDBZ -**


End file.
